Chasing Rainbows
by tronik
Summary: Niles finally sees Daphne for who she really is...and it's not a bad cook.


**Not sure if anyone still reads this stuff but just recently decided to put one in. It's been fun.**

Chasing Rainbows

It had only been a week since Niles bought Daphne home from the spa where she was successfully tackling her weight issues only to be given an emotional concern. Technically the physical was borne out of the emotional, which could only be taken care of when she was home with Niles. He knew he was being an ass at her return party at Fraiser's apartment but he just couldn't stop the words from slipping out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he was being blamed for Daphne's emotional toil. That threatened and confused him, hurt him even. He just couldn't grasp how he caused her ill will despite loving her more than he ever loved anyone. Daphne couldn't understand why it upset him so as his being a psychologist should have helped him rationalize it. It didn't. Love clouded his judgement. Threw him off the course of reason.

He and Fraiser had talked and it slowly dawned upon Niles. Daphne was his personal goddess whom he adored to no end. She was breathtakingly beautiful, kind beyond belief and passionate. Niles saw perfection that didn't exist for seven years; an illusion. He was chasing rainbows. He never did understand that he was going to have to love her when she least deserved it because that's when she would need it the most. He's never seen her at her worst. How would he truly feel if she had unintentionally hurt him and had not lived up to the perfection he saw? Would he forgive her or just leave her? What if he no longer loved her for it? There was no way she could avoid a massive heartbreak seeing as she had already given it to him with his knowledge. No wonder she was eating herself to death. How could he have been such a brute to not understand her emotional welfare? He realized that he was more of an ass than he thought and he needed to go back there to apologize.

He practically flew back to Fraiser's apartment and once they were alone he apologized with great sincerity that Daphne could only forgive him. Of course, the peace had no lasting effect the moment he insulted her cooking.

"And you're not psychic either!" He shouted faced with a near death glare.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed, feeling the irritation climbing her nerves.

"Well, you're not if you thought I liked your cooking!" Niles snapped.

It didn't take him long to get booted out a second time regretting that he even shouted at her in the first place. He stormed back in immediately apologetic and rushed into her arms. It was the shortest and most comical fight ever until the floodgates opened again. They discovered how Niles hated Daphne's unicorn collection and how Daphne thought he was a clean freak. She hated that his closet was bigger than hers. She thought he was a pretentious snob with his wine and opera. She never gave opera a chance. Daphne sincerely believed that he would eat a worm if it had a French name. The argument finally dwindled down to hating that she was taller than he was. A very lame flaw but for the first time Niles was venturing outside of his rainbow; saw the beautiful and passionate reality as he felt the heat rising, flushing his fair skin. It was something new, something different that not only made him love more of what was really standing in front of him but it made him feel a different sort of craving. Gone were the gentle caresses of lovemaking and sweetness. It was replaced with a tumultuous fire that seared him into a primitive lust and longing. Niles wanted Daphne in a bad way.

His eyes turned a slate blue conveying his quickly rising emotions which Daphne didn't have to read his mind to see. Her body alone detected it as she could feel her heart hammering and the weakening of her knees began to take hold. Like a strange new magnetic pull their lips collided in a bruising intensity. He tangled his fingers in her soft hair to keep her close as he devoured her cherub lips. His own knees buckled as he backed her against the pillar shelf in the living room. Her hands flailed to reach purchase somewhere as Niles sent searing hot kisses down her neck. A moan escaped her mouth as she knocked over a couple of Fraiser's statues. He responded in kind as he dragged her down to the hard wood floors and his name rolled off her tongue like warm and sultry brandy. The next impending moan he swallowed as he kissed her fully. When she was sure she was flat on the floor she moved her hands to his chest and began to pop the buttons off his white shirt. Before long he realized that she was struggling to get it off of his arms. He broke the connection from her lips and grabbed her hands. He was almost in shock when he saw how and where they were about to make their first time together. Daphne moaned in protest as he attempted to cease their actions.

"Niles!" She groaned completely sex addled still keeping her sultry Manchester accent. "Don't stop..Please..Don't stop."

Niles sighed as he nudged her neck with his nose. "I want to give you a proper evening, candle light, flowers, a bed at the very least. I want it perfect for you."

"We'll never be perfect." Daphne smiled at his thoughtfulness but greatly protested. "Besides, we've had years of friendship and longing. Years of foreplay, Niles. If I can't have you now, I'll blow apart at me seams."

"Well." He kissed her neck gently trying to still his heart.

"There's plenty of time for lovemaking." Daphne explained the best she could. "I don't mean to sound vulgar, but I just want you to fuck me senseless and hard. This is not the time for gentle, Niles. I need you, please?"

Being the sexually deprived sort that he was he had a hard time believing he would ever hear her speak that way. In his fantasy the goddess never swore like that but all the same, he was never so turned on in his life the way he was then. Following instinct, he bit the sensitive flesh below her ear and then suckled, hearing her moan almost imperceptibly. He rolled on top of her, kissing and licking his way downward. He grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt tearing it over her head and she did the same to his. Clothes be damned. They were going as Daphne's fingers hastily unfastened his belt and tore the pants along with the underwear away from his legs. He did the same to hers as they joined the growing pile beside them. Now the contraption fastened across her chest was the one he was in no sane mind to handle. He attempted to rip it off but the elastic was stronger than he was as the damned thing snapped her delicate skin.

"Owch, Niles!" Daphne jumped and decided that it was best to take care of it herself.

Despite this being a hard and fast rendez vous, Niles desperately needed to look at the body he revealed, the one he dreamed of for years. Knowing the necessity, she allowed him his moment of discovery. Her face was loving with the deepest brown eyes he ever saw and her lips were full from kissing him. She had a slight blush on her cheeks which lead him to the reddened trail down her chest. Her breasts were small but extremely responsive as she arched into his wondering fingers that skitted over her skin, leaving goosebumps. Her flat belly was soft and her strong legs were long as he felt them wrapped around the backs of his thighs. Daphne Moon was endless and she engulfed him.

"Hurry on now." Daphne demanded as her hips nudged into his, brushing teasingly against him. His hardened length touching her entrance made her head spin as her eyes fell shut for a moment. Sensing her impatience, he teased her rubbing his hardness with her warmth. "Niles, if you don't stop teasing me, I will hurt you!"

Niles pinned her hands to the floor on both sides of her head and he wasted no time thrusting inside of her, taking a small moment to feel them joined this way. His quick thrust push a few loud moans from both mouths. She bit the corner of her lip as she could feel herself throbbing frantically around him. So warm, so tight and soft. He continued his forceful thrusting as her legs locked tightly around him, not allowing him to leave her. He could only go forward, deeper. She loved that he was able to hit that sweet spot deep inside of her and his pelvis ground against her clit. She was losing grip of reality fast and her nails dug into Niles' back; something to hold onto. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he continued his onslaught. Their breathing became more shallow and the moans more frequent. Niles easily leaned his head down to suckle on her breast. The one advantage of being shorter than Daphne within seconds had her trembling around him, moaning almost indecipherable words.

"Oh God!" She gasped as she felt the coil spring tighten in her belly and her toes curled at the edge of the impending release. Deep within the haze of sex she heard the voice that belonged to Niles.

"Come for me." He took a chance to be less fearful and made a demand; whispered in her breast. She will never underestimate the power of words coming from his mouth as it seemed that it was the hand that pushed her over the edge.

"Niles!" His name was the last semblance of speech that rolled out of her mouth before her whole body arched and froze stiff at the catapulting sensations deep inside of her. He didn't stop his thrusting. He wanted to draw out the ecstasy that was cast upon the entire body of Daphne Moon.

_'Dead kittens…road kill bunnies…..Aunt Martha's false teeth…Maris….'_ He rolled the unpleasant thoughts in his head to distract himself from her seemingly ongoing orgasm. She throbbed around him like a silk vice and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the pressure. Just as her body started to relax and slow down, Niles picked up his pace yet again. Daphne tensed once more, and then rode upon the aftershocks in complete abandon as Niles allowed himself sweet release. They both came back lightly as Daphne rested her head upon his chest.

"Wow." Was all that Niles could utter as his speech was stolen. They lay upon the hardwood floor for a good five minutes before even having an intelligible conversation.

"That was not at all what I had imagined." Niles said with a grin. "I never dreamed I would be making love Roz Style."

"Oh, Dear." Daphne chuckled devilishly. "Don't you have your hands full now. Sometimes I like me some rough and kinky sex. It keeps the fire in your belly."

"Fire, huh?" Niles choked from his dry throat as Daphne stretched up and kissed his nose.

They both were quite content until Daphne heard noises in the hallway so very close to the door that lead to them stark naked on the living room floor. It was the tell tale sound of Eddie's toenails clicking on the floor that alarmed her. She nearly had a heart attack.

"Niles! We have to get up!" She whispered in panic, jumped up off him trying to throw her clothes back on. Niles followed suit. "That's your Father and Eddie! Oh, Dear God! Hurry up!"

They were both dressed haphazardly just as those outside walked in. They were an honest to goodness mess. Their hair spiked and tangled, Niles' shirt just thrown on, unbuttoned and untucked. Martin caught sight of them and stared at them for a few moments with a very befuddled look upon his face.

"I know I don't want to know." He sighed as he walked in the kitchen to get a beer trying desperately to be oblivious to the sight in front of him. Daphne and Niles snuck a grin at each other knowing that this may not be the first time that they would ever get caught in one of these positions again.

END


End file.
